


Satisfy

by DaniJayNel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Explicit Sex, F/F, Fingering, Humping pillow, Magic Cock, Magic ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Studded dildo, catra in heat, intercourse, magic dildo, post s5, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: After overhearing a conversation from a group of magicats, Adora gets a curious idea to give their She-Dildo a new look, and some interesting shapes. After an intensely satisfying night, Catra wakes to find that somehow, they triggered her heat. The only thing left is for Adora to take care of her, and she does.orWith Catra pressed against the door and held steady by Adora’s weight, she slid her hands upwards and underneath her shirt. She gently rubbed at the base of Catra’s tail and grinned smugly at the soft keen Catra let out.“What got you so horny?” Catra asked her.Adora swallowed. “I had an idea after I heard something, and thinking about it just... really worked me up.”“Well, now I’m curious.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 443





	Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person that requested this! Your support is highly appreciated. I hope all of you enjoy. Also please do read the tags lmao

Adora could hardly focus on the meeting at hand even though it was mostly Catra addressing them with her latest architectural plan. She was excited as she spoke, gesturing with her hands and flashing her fangs with her grin every time someone asked a question. Adora tried her best to focus, she really did. She already knew all about the new plan, of course. Catra had been going on about it for weeks as she compiled the schematics and all of the additional planning. Many times while they got ready for bed, Catra caught her up on any new changes or rehashed things she had already gone over. 

But Adora’s mind was a hundred miles away. Every time she focused back on Catra, her eyes would just slide away again, glaze over. Her entire body felt unbearably hot, and she kept having to shift in her seat and squeeze her thighs together.

Adora was also incredibly turned on. 

Towards the end of the presentation, Adora managed to drag her attention back long enough to see Catra giving her a pointed look. Adora flushed darkly, knowing that Catra could smell her arousal, had likely known about it this entire time and had to do nothing but ignore it. Her tail kept lashing behind her, and Adora finally noticed that her ears were pricked forward.

“And that’s it,” Catra concluded, placing a hand down on the large schematic rolled out across the table. 

Adora didn’t hear what Glimmer or the other’s said, because Catra glanced up and into her eyes, and the heat there was palpable. Adora swallowed thickly and _throbbed_ , and she nearly sobbed with relief when they were dismissed and Catra hurried to her side. 

“Adora,” Catra muttered under her breath, a little strangled.

Adora allowed Catra to tug her forcefully from her seat, and then she was pulled down the hallway to their room. The second the door shut behind them, Adora was shoved up against it and Catra was on her, fingers gripping at her shirt collar and lips urgent against her own. All Adora could do was groan helplessly as Catra kissed her fiercely.

“Why are you so horny?” Catra growled into her mouth, nipped at her lower lip.

Adora groaned again. “I have a surprise,” she gasped out.

Catra took complete control of her mouth again, clearly uncaring of a possible surprise in favour of kissing the life right out of Adora. She nearly forgot the damn surprise to begin with as Catra’s tongue occupied her mouth and sharp claws pressed against her clothed hips. 

This was getting wildly out of control, and Adora needed to shift things if she was ever going to get a word in. She supposed she deserved this, for sitting in that meeting just pumping out pheromones that likely made Catra struggle to keep her composure. Groaning, Adora flipped them around and pressed Catra against the door. She let out a soft growl, but she didn’t make a move to resist as Adora’s hands clamped down on her hips and _lifted_. Catra’s legs wrapped around her waist.

“You’re incredibly distracting,” Adora panted. 

“Me?” Catra asked, incredulous. “You were eye fucking me during the entire meeting. _Everyone_ noticed, Adora. I nearly forgot how to speak.”

Adora laughed softly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

With Catra pressed against the door and held steady by Adora’s weight, she slid her hands upwards and underneath her shirt. She gently rubbed at the base of Catra’s tail and grinned smugly at the soft keen Catra let out. 

“What got you _so_ horny?” Catra asked her.

Adora swallowed. “I had an idea after I heard something, and thinking about it just... really worked me up.”

A shudder rocked through Catra’s entire body, and her hips twitched, rubbing against her for any sort of friction. Adora never stopped the motion of her fingertips, and she knew how sensitive Catra was by her tail. Catra’s fingers swept into her hair, a claw snapping the thin band that kept her locks tied up. 

“Well, now I’m curious.”

Adora grinned at her. She leaned in and kissed her, revelling in the familiar warmth of her mouth, the taste of her tongue. Catra’s arms circled her neck and pulled her in as close as possible. Their heartbeats drummed between them, a frantic, synced rhythm. Eventually, Adora pulled them away from the door and set Catra down upon their bed. 

Adora threaded their fingers together above their heads, kept Catra’s trapped between her hands and the mattress. She trailed her lips along Catra’s jawline, down to her throat. She released one hand so that she could remove the clip holding Catra’s shirt together, and then stroked down Catra’s side. She squirmed against her.

“Adora, you’re killing me.”

Adora chuckled. “I have some big plans for you.”

“Are you going to tell me, or must I guess?”

Adora gave her hip a squeeze and kissed her again, successfully distracting her long enough to pull the rest of their clothing off. Halfway she gave up on restraining her, but Catra kept her hands rested above her head. She was breathing harshly, her body so warm against Adora’s that she could tell how worked up she was already, if the stiff nipples, blown pupils and ever lashing tail weren’t clue enough.

She trailed her fingertips along Catra’s inner thigh, close to where she wanted her, but not quite there. Catra whined softly.

“Wow, you’re really wet.”

Catra’s tail whacked her on the ass. “Adora.” It was a warning.

Adora laughed softly. “Okay, so,” she sat up and gripped Catra’s thighs to ground her nerves. “I heard a couple of magicats talking, and one of them mentioned something that gave me an idea.”

Catra’s ear twitched. “What idea?”

“Let me show you.”

She called to She-Ra, but instead of transforming or materializing her sword, a cock appeared between her legs. The straps were so close to her skin tone that they were near invisible, but the bright red of the cock made it obvious that it was fake. This was also the first time she had ever made it look like _this_ , and they had used her She-Ra powers for sex _often_.

“Adora,” Catra breathed in surprise.

Adora ran her fingertips along the mildly swollen middle of the cock and over the small studs scattered just underneath the pointed head. It wasn’t all that large yet, and Adora’s fingers easily closed around it completely. It almost felt like she could feel her own pulse through the fake cock, but that was only just her pulse thundering at her thumb. Her nerves pierced through her sharply as she focused on the fiery red of the dildo between her legs and not Catra’s eyes.

“Is this something you’d like?” she asked quietly.

She probably should have spoken to Catra about this before just bringing it out like this, but her excitement had overridden her senses. Her nerves would have gotten the best of her, too, if it wasn’t for Catra getting up and cupping her face in her hands.

“Adora,” Catra said. “You really don’t have to do this, you know.”

Adora nuzzled into her palm. “Of course. I want to do this for _you_ though. I know how hard you need it sometimes, and I thought maybe you would like this.” She couldn’t hide her shiver. “I also think it’s insanely hot.”

Catra eyed the cock sticking up between them. “This will definitely... feel really intense.” She seemed to contemplate it, then she reached down to touch it. Adora moaned softly at the barest graze of Catra’s fingers.

Through her magic, she could feel every touch as if the cock was an actual part of her body. It was another reason they loved to use it so much, especially when Catra was in a particularly punishing mood and she just wanted to edge Adora into oblivion, or ride her to the end of the world.

Catra was a magicat, which meant that her body was different, too. Magicat penises usually had a different shape and look to any others, specifically designed to bring optimal pleasure. Some of the things Adora had heard the women talk about were a little alarming, like how some had actual _hooks_ or very swollen middles, almost like a knot. She’d decided on sticking to a small, tame version in the event that it was too much.

Catra never struggled to come whenever Adora took care of her, and it wasn’t about that. Adora was just... burning with curiosity, and she was always open to trying new things.

Catra gave the cock a hard squeeze, then a tug. Adora’s hips jogged thoughtlessly to follow her grip, and the pleasure swept up her spine.

“I can take bigger than this, you know,” Catra purred into her ear.

Adora shuddered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Catra rolled her eyes as she dropped down onto her back again, because this was an argument often had, both playfully and seriously. She spread her legs, and Adora forgot to be annoyed at the eye-roll as she visually devoured the sight of her. Catra’s thighs looked absolutely slick, and Adora would die if she didn’t have Catra against her again.

She crawled over Catra, the head of the cock grazing against her slick thigh to rest against Catra’s hip. Hands came up to Adora’s shoulders, fingers digging in to massage the muscles there.

“I love you,” Adora sighed in content. She nuzzled against Catra’s jaw, and her chest warmed with intense love as Catra rubbed their cheeks together, marking her. Sometimes it was ridiculous how they went from absolutely filthy to disgustingly soft, but she wouldn’t change it for anything.

“I love you too,” Catra purred against her ear. “Now are you going to fuck the soul right out of me with your new toy or must I always do everything myself?”

Adora let out a surprised burst of laughter. Catra followed that up with an affectionate purr that rumbled through them both, but then Adora adjusted her hips and let the cock slide across Catra’s wetness, and her purr stuttered away as she moaned.

“If it hurts, or you’re uncomfortable—”

“I know,” Catra cut in, huffing. She twitched her hips, asking for contact. “Please just destroy me.”

Adora thought of a few choice responses to that, but she ultimately decided that action would speak much louder. Since Catra seemed so impatient—and really, Adora couldn’t blame her—she would hurry things along. With no warning and only a single second’s pause where she curled a hand around Catra’s hip for support, Adora snapped her hips forward and buried herself to the hilt. She wasn’t big enough to worry about actually hurting Catra, since they had used sizes far bigger before. And besides, Catra had told her that she liked this. The sudden penetration. The heat of the stretch.

Adora didn’t start thrusting and froze as soon as they were pressed tightly together. Catra’s body arched up into her and her fangs were pressed down dangerously into her lower lip as she likely suppressed a very dirty moan. Adora kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Are you okay?”

Catra exhaled harshly, like a weak breeze fluttering at their bedroom window. She groaned next, and Adora pulled back in alarm, thinking she was hurt. Her panic subsided the moment Catra’s eyes blinked open and she saw the pure pleasure in them.

“Move,” Catra choked out, voice thick.

Adora afforded herself just a single smug grin before she dragged herself out to the tip and slid back in. Catra was almost absurdly wet, and Adora knew that she was likely just as turned on by this whole thing. It was also fascinating how dramatically she reacted as the cock slid back inside of her. Adora could feel the way her inner walls almost clutched down too tightly on her, like they were trying to keep her inside. Catra’s nails prickling at her skin told her to definitely _not stop._

Adora could sense that Catra wouldn’t last long, especially with the fast, hard pace she had set. Likely the bulbed middle and the small barbs were stimulating her in ways that she hadn’t experienced so intensely before. Catra’s hips rolled down to meet her with every thrust, and her breathless pants were steadily turning into soft moans, then louder cries of pleasure.

“ _Adora,_ ” Catra nearly yelled, her grip on Adora’s shoulders nearly too tight. “Adora, it— _fuck_.”

“I’ve got you,” Adora gasped against her ear, moving urgently against her. “I’m right here.”

“More,” Catra choked out again.

“More?”

Her nails sank in. Pleasure and pain mingled, and Adora worried for a moment that she would be the first one to break apart. “Bigger,” Catra growled. “ _More._ ”

Adora’s breath stuttered. They were both so close, frantic as they moved together. It felt as though all of the air in the room had been sucked out. Sweat dotted along Adora’s skin, rolled down the moving planes of her back. The loudest sound in the room were Catra’s urgent cries and their skin slapping together.

If Catra wanted more, then who was Adora to deny her? This was something they both enjoyed doing, and she had been a little hesitant to try it with this new variation of the dildo. But Catra sounded so desperate as she moaned against her ear, clutched at her.

“Are you sure?” Adora forced herself to ask, because she had to.

Catra hissed loudly, inner muscles tugging _hard_. “ _Adora.”_

Adora didn’t hesitate. She slammed her hips forward one last time and then froze in place as she transformed into She-Ra and the cock between her thighs increased in size, still buried deeply inside of Catra. She was careful not to make it too much bigger, to just the right size that pushed Catra close to the edge.

All it took was one drag of her hips, with the cock much thicker and the barbs more pronounced, and then Catra was screaming. Her back arched off the bed, but Adora was right there to hold onto her as she shuddered and writhed beneath her. The force of her inner muscles pulsing was so powerful that Adora tumbled right after her, freezing because she simply couldn’t move anymore. The orgasm was powerful as it overtook her, almost as if it was an extension of Catra’s own pleasure leaking out of her physical body to permeate the air around them.

Adora returned to her senses before Catra did. She blinked the bleariness from her eyes and collapsed onto her back, pulling Catra with her, so that she didn’t forget her much larger size and accidentally crush her. Catra just moved with her as if she was no longer made of bones and muscle, but pure satisfied jelly. Her deep, haggard breaths washed over Adora’s collarbones and throat.

Minutes later, Catra was still clutching down around her, still twitching and sighing with aftershocks. Adora had never seen her come so hard or so long before, and it brought her immeasurable joy to know her idea had worked, and that she had made Catra feel so good.

When she realized Catra was asleep, Adora chuckled softly to herself. She transformed back to herself, allowed the cock to disappear as well, and tucked Catra carefully against the pillow of her chest. Even as she slept, Catra purred loudly enough to lull her into a peaceful sleep. Her body felt loose and warm, and no doubt they would both be glowing for days after this.

* * *

Catra woke with a soft gasp. It wasn’t loud enough to wake Adora, who was snoring softly and spread out on her back. Catra was stretched out against her side, their legs intertwined, and she realized as the sleep cleared from her mind that her entire body was hot. It was as if she had a furnace built right beneath her skin, with the brightest flame burning right between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together and nearly yelped from the aching throb at her clit.

Her thighs were soaked, as was the bedding beneath her. Her skin felt too hot, too sensitive, and her heart was thundering in her ears. Her nipples were harder than she had ever felt them, and when she brushed her trembling fingertips over the pebbled tips, her head fell back and a moan dropped from her lips.

At first, she was confused. There was no denying the pure unfiltered arousal coursing through her body. Her sleep had been dreamless, and she had fallen asleep completely sated and spent, so why—

Catra blinked the bleariness from her eyes, and then they widened. Her pulse, her breathing, it was all too much, all too hot. It was all sweat and want and _heat_.

Catra was in heat.

She tipped her head to the side and considered waking Adora, but she didn’t want to disturb her. She deserved all of the rest after the wonderful night they’d had. But it was nearly painful, now, the aching throb _deep_ inside. She thought about the red dildo Adora had used last night, and clenched her thighs again. God, she needed it again. Maybe if she just took care of herself first she could take the edge off.

Trying to be silent, Catra slid away from Adora’s warm body to the very edge of the bed. Adora grumbled something unintelligible in her sleep, and Catra paused only long enough to watch her brows furrow in concern before they smoothed out. Adora reached for the pillow Catra had been sleeping on and drew it into her arms, hugging it close. Catra sighed.

She took one of the other pillows that lined their massive bed and turned over onto her stomach. She wedged the pillow between her thighs, cheeks flaming harshly with the knowledge of what she was about to do, but so horny that she didn’t care enough to be more than a little embarrassed. She just needed to rub a quick one out, then she could try and fall asleep and talk to Adora in the morning. She would need some medicinal herbs to take the sharp edge off her heat, if she didn’t want to accidentally kill Adora with the strength and stamina of her need.

 _Adora is She-Ra, she can take it_ , a voice echoed at the back of her head. _She can fuck you for hours without breaking a sweat._

Catra stifled a moan by biting into her palm, and then she pushed all thoughts away and started to helplessly grind down against the pillow. The pressure against her swollen, sensitive flesh made her hips twitch, but it wasn’t enough. She lost herself in the desperate need driving her, forgot to be mindful of Adora sleeping unaware close by. Her breaths turned haggard and with every rough jerk of her hips, she couldn’t help but moan.

And still, it was not enough. Desperate and close to tears from frustration, Catra thrust a hand down to between her legs even as she continued to move, and gasped as her fingers glided across her slick folds, engorged clit and finally into her soaked entrance. She immediately started fucking herself with two fingers, and it was at this point that she was ready to sob from the intensity.

Warm hands cupped Catra’s face, tilted her face upwards so that she could stare into heated, worried blue eyes.

“Catra,” Adora breathed. Her pale skin was flushed darkly, and though she kept flitting her gaze to Catra’s moving hips, she seemed to be holding herself back. “I’m here.”

Catra surged forward. Adora let out a noise of surprise, but her hands came up to catch Catra as they tumbled against the sheets, and when Adora’s thigh pressed between her legs, she let out a sharp gasp.

“Adora,” Catra panted against her mouth. “Please, fuck me.”

Adora swallowed loudly. “What... what’s gotten into you?”

Catra continued gliding her fingers in and out, her wrist pressed to the tensed muscle of Adora’s inner thigh. Adora’s entire body had gone taut, and Catra was sure that if she wasn’t so bewildered and concerned, she would not have hesitated.

“I think I’m in heat,” she managed to gasp out.

Adora’s pupils blew wide. “What?” She grabbed hold of Catra’s hips, gave them a squeeze. Catra’s entire body rocked with tremors from the sensation of her touch. “What do you need?”

Catra knew immediately what she needed, and the thought made her inner muscles clench. “Your cock,” she panted. “From last night. Bigger. Please.”

Adora blinked up at her, silent for a moment as she seemed to process. Her eyes studied the desperation in Catra’s. She must have realized how truly desperate Catra was, how deep she ached and how badly she just needed _release_. She turned into She-Ra, and Catra could only moan as Adora grew so big and materialized the red cock between her legs.

This time, it was _big_. The biggest Catra could take, though she was sure in her current state she would be willing to take anything. The middle of the shaft wasn’t simply just swollen, but almost swirling, while the rest of the shaft’s surface was entirely studded. Her brain stopped working entirely, but then she was flipped over onto her back and Adora pulled her hand away.

“Let me take care of you,” Adora purred against her ear. “I read up on this a while back, okay? I think I know how to help.”

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s broad shoulders. “Please,” she begged, her voice cracking, thick with lust. “It hurts.”

Adora pressed a kiss to her throat. “I’m right here, baby.” Catra shuddered hard at the words. “I’m going to take care of you, okay? I’m going to fuck you just as hard as you need. How does that sound?”

Catra dug her nails into Adora’s shoulders, nearly mewling like an animal. “ _Adora_ ,” she hissed.

Adora chuckled, and then that wondrously huge cock was nudging at her entrance. The pointed head made the initial penetration much smoother, but Catra loved the burn as it stretched. Despite her repeated pleading for her to just _fucking ram it in_ , Adora went slowly, peppering kisses against her throat and face and whispering the sweetest things Catra had ever heard.

It was almost difficult to really describe the level of pleasure that swept across Catra’s entire body as the studded and ribbed surface of the shaft slid against her inner walls. It hit every single sensitive spot she had, and ignited ones she didn’t even know were there. She was so wound up, so desperate, that when Adora bottomed out, she came with a shattering cry.

Adora just kept pressing kisses to her face and stroking her side, and before the orgasm had even passed Catra was ravenous again. She started writhing, pushing her hips downwards for _more_.

Adora gave her more. She pulled out halfway, then slammed back in, and Catra screamed during her second release. It was intense. Nearly too intense. Catra was faintly aware that she was scratching up Adora’s back, but she simply had no way to control herself. Adora didn’t seem to care, and from the grunts of pleasure she let out right against Catra’s ear, she clearly liked it.

“I’m going to come inside of you,” Adora let out breathlessly as she started moving again, slowly but powerfully, already building Catra up for a very quick and violent third orgasm. “Do you want that?”

Catra was too far gone to think about how that wasn’t even possible, she was just overcome with razor sharp _want_. “Please,” she sobbed. “Inside, Adora.”

Adora nipped at her jaw. “I’m going to fill you up, Catra. Do you want my baby inside of you?”

Catra’s entire body locked in place when the words registered in her foggy brain. The words should have alarmed her, or made her laugh, but instead they made her desperate need almost double. Her instincts were raging at her, and the thought of this, of them making a child, it nearly broke her apart.

Catra threw her head back, body arching up into Adora’s much larger one. She was covered in sweat and burning up from the inside. “Adora!” she cried out.

“That’s it,” Adora coaxed, lifting herself to change the angle of her thrust. “Imagine it, Catra. My baby growing inside of you. The physical proof of our love. _Our child._ ”

The words drove her into a final, intense orgasm. Adora slammed into her one last time, unable to move as Catra clamped down firmly around her, and then she felt it. Catra choked on a strangled, overwhelmed moan as Adora came _inside_ of her. Adora released a surprised groan against her throat, hips twitching but absolutely still as she finished and then she exhaled in a rush.

Catra was too content and out of it to wonder how Adora had just done that. Her She-Ra magic was explanation enough, and she just needed to curl into Adora’s body as far as she could. A purr kicked up in her chest, rumbling through them both. Catra’s eyelids grew heavy, and Adora shifted them around so that they were on their sides. She transformed back, the cock disappearing, and drew Catra flush against her chest.

“I love you,” Adora murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Catra mrrp’d in reply, but she knew Adora understood. Whatever animalistic need had gripped her, it was gone. That final orgasm had settled whatever had broken out across her skin, and now she shivered lightly against a light breeze.

Adora was warm and solid against her, and with happiness in her blood, she slipped into a contented sleep. 


End file.
